Catherine is betrayed
The disintegration of the Watkins marriage continues when Catherine, Sheila, Allen, Robert and Victoria blast Allison for her deceit. After that, Victoria and Robert move into the townhouse that would become theirs and would still be theirs in the current HF incarnation. Look for a foreshadowing of the existence of Catherine and Nicholas's daughter, Jacqueline, in this episode. SCENE ONE The Watkins mansion. Allison is astonished at the announcement that Robert had a DNA test after finding out she had cheated on him. Joan and Monica are aghast. ALLISON (Astonished): What the hell are you on about, Robert? You are walking out on me because of something that happened 30 years ago?!" ROBERT: I don't care if it happened 30 years ago, or even 30 seconds ago! It happened, and I cannot forgive you for this! I will NEVER forgive you for this! NEVER! ALLISON (incredulous): Robert, are you completely OUT of your mind?! We were in COLLEGE when it happened! ROBERT: I tolerated it for as long as I could, but NO more! ALLISON (angrily): What about Catherine?! Don't you think she should know what is going on? Or are you going to take your anger out on her too?! ROBERT: Oh, Allison, how dare you! Don't be so stupid! I am not angry at Catherine! She wasn't to blame at all! She couldn't help that she was born! I still love her. (Enter Catherine. She is trying to be heard over the din.) CATHERINE (annoyed): I would like to know what is going on here, I could hear you two yelling all the way down by the conservatory! ROBERT: I am sorry for yelling, darling. CATHERINE (nervous): What is going on? Why is everyone looking at each other like it was World War III? ROBERT: Catherine, honey, please sit down, you need to hear this. (Enter Allen and Sheila. They are worried.) ALLEN: What is going on here? SHEILA (quietly): Catherine, are you all right? We could hear everyone screaming clear to the driveway. CATHERINE: I don't know, Sheila. Mom and Dad were arguing about something. ALLEN (nervously): Dad, what in hell is this all about? ROBERT: I had a DNA test taken, and I found out that Catherine is not my daughter. CATHERINE: (looked like she had been slugged in the stomach) Then who IS my father? (Sheila walks over to Catherine, comforting her) ROBERT (glaring at Allison): Ask your mother, she seems to know all the answers. CATHERINE (angrily): All right Mother, you heard him. Who is my real father?! (Allison was silent.) CATHERINE (demanding): I want to know the answer, Mother! ALLISON (feeling defeated): All right! I know when I am licked! It was Matthew Abbott! Matthew Abbott is your father, Catherine. (Everyone is shocked, Catherine especially) CATHERINE: Matthew Abbott?! ALLEN: Oh my God! Denise Abbott's brother?! Camilla Abbott's uncle?! When did you meet him, Mother? ALLISON: It was 30 years ago, it was way before I met your father! Matt and I had a fling, and I didn't think he'd impregnate me! CATHERINE: But he did, and I was the result of it, wasn't I? ALLISON: Yes, Catherine. But I have loved you from the moment you were born. CATHERINE: No you didn't! And don't you dare lie to me! I was a mistake you hated! You lied to the only father I have ever known, and I can't EVER forgive you for that. ROBERT (holding his daughter): I'm sorry, Princess, I wish you didn't have to find this out this way. CATHERINE (sobbing): I hate her! I know I shouldn't hate her, Daddy, but I HATE her! ROBERT (comforting his daughter): I know you do, honey, and I don't blame you for hating her. I understand. (Allen walked out of the room, Sheila walked with him. Joan and Monica also walked out of the room.) ALLEN: How could you have lied to Catherine all those years? ALLISON: You don't hate me, Sheila? SHEILA (quietly, with hurt in her eyes): No, I don't hate you, but you DID lie to everyone. That is something I can't abide by. You know what I did for this family. I won't undo any of it, because I DO love you and Robert both. I don't like what you did, but I don't hate you for it either. (Sheila then walked out with her husband.) SCENE TWO Nicholas and Catherine's room. A couple of hours have passed since the initial revelations. And the family is torn apart. Catherine and Nicholas sat talking about what had happened. They then decided on what they were going to do. A suitcase is open. Robert is with them. CATHERINE: Daddy, Nick and I are leaving Harpers Falls. I can't be in the same place as Mother right now. Nick and I are going to stay in Hawaii for a while. We'll be at the beach house in Oahu, and we will contact you once we are there. ROBERT: I too am leaving, I can't cotton what your mother did to me. I don't hate you for this, sweetie. This was nowhere NEAR your fault. Don't EVER think it is your fault. CATHERINE: Sometimes I do think it is my fault. Mother cheating on you, and you having to find out like that. Have Allen and Sheila said what their plans are going to be? ROBERT: He and Sheila are moving to Smythewood, Pennsylvania with her family, I've not made my decision yet. CATHERINE: Sounds like a good idea. ROBERT: I think it will help Allen and Sheila a great deal, until I make my decision, I am moving to a club in Boston. I talked with Allen already and he and Sheila both know. I will let you know what is going on, then, OK? (Robert walks out of the room, and they get ready for dinner) SCENE THREE A couple of hours later. The Watkins dining room. Plans are being made. The meal, normally gregarious and talkative is unnaturally quiet. ROBERT (quietly): I am moving my things to a gentlemen's club in Boston. I will be living there for the time being, until plans have been made. Victoria is going to help me in that endeavor. ALLEN: That is a good idea. Sheila and I are moving into one of the guest houses on the Harper estate until we move to Smythewood. CATHERINE: Nick has called the private jet and we're going to Hawaii tonight. We've already made arrangements to get our things there. JOAN: We're moving back to Syracuse. I have Allison's things packed. ROBERT: I sold the mansion to the Harpers Falls historical society. This will serve as their headquarters. I also changed the name of the road to the mansion back to Jacobson's Bluff Road. SHEILA: That is good. I think Allen and I will be on our way. We have our things packed and we're moving into the guest house tonight. See you around, Robert. ROBERT: You take care, Sheila. (Allen and Sheila quietly get up from the table and they leave the dining room. Robert looks across the table. He glares at Allison) ROBERT (angrily): I have filed for divorce, Allison, and you can be assured that I will make sure everyone knows about you. I think it wise that you move with your family back to New York. I don't EVER want to see you again! (Robert goes out to his car, and begins to weep) (Victoria glares at Allison, the woman she thought she had known, and realized she knew nothing about her, and then slapped her across the face.) VICTORIA (viciously): I don't EVER want to speak to you again! NEVER! I will cut you down with a cold stare if you ever come by my brother again, you VIPER! (Victoria storms to the car and she drives her brother out of the gated drive.) ALLISON: Who cares what you think, you old bitch! You haven't lost anything! (Allison looked at the house, and walked to the car where her mother was waiting for her.) JOAN: Are you ready, Allison? ALLISON: Yeah, I guess it's time to begin to make new memories. (The Wentzels pull out of the gated drive, and the Watkins family was gone.) ALLISON (thinking to herself) At least, they hadn't pieced it together about their daughter, Jacqueline. Cut to: A side street in Brockton. Robert and Victoria are at Betty Anderson's house. ROBERT: I wanted to tell you, that I am leaving for Boston. BETTY: What?! What happened, Robert, and where's Allison? ROBERT: I am in the process of divorcing her, Betty. It turned out that she had lied to me all along, over the years. She cheated on me with Matthew Abbott and I had a DNA test done. Catherine is not my daughter, but Matthew Abbott is. BETTY: Oh my heavens, well it seems that she had it come back to haunt her, and I can't say that I am sorry for her. She did have it coming to her. ROBERT: You mean you're not on her side? BETTY: Of course not, what she did was reprehensible. She shouldn't have lied to you. She didn't even tell me what was going on, and we were supposedly best friends. ROBERT: So, Betty, what are your plans? BETTY: I was asked to move to Boston as well, Megan and Jonathan Danielson have purchased a large townhouse on Louisburg Square, and they asked me to move with them. ROBERT: Would they be offended if two more move in? BETTY: I think they would love it, Robert. The house is plenty big, with room enough for everyone. VICTORIA: And at least I wouldn't have to go back to London. BETTY (smiling): There you have it. ROBERT: Yes, it is. BETTY: I have a society function I have to attend, and I am needing a date. Would you be all right to accompany me, Robert? ROBERT: I would be honored, Betty. BETTY: All right, we have a date. (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila